Let's Get It On
by Songbird144
Summary: Blaine sins Lets get it on in Glee. I had to re-load this cause the first came out wrong...Please Read!


A/N: Ok so i have come to a writer's block in my other story. Which is kinda sad since it's only one chapter so far...Anywho I wrote this...  
>Song: Lets get it on - Marvin Gaye<br>Disclaimer: Yeah i don't own Glee but if i did this shit would of gone down!  
>Rated: M for smutness<br>Reviews = Love and BJs all round!

called the class to order. "Ok this week's theme was Guilty Pleasures. Now I hope you all choose appropriate songs to sing." he said glancing at Puck.

Puck shrugged "What can I say Puckzilla has a mind of its own." he winked at Lauren.

"Ok then, Blaine you will be singing for us today right?" said

Blaine was sitting next to Kurt, tracing small circles on his palm. "Oh yeah." He stood up and walked down to the center of the room.

Blaine nodded to the band and the music began:

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then come on, oh, come on_

_Whoo, let's get it on_

Blaine swung he head back. Drawing his hand threw his hair, causing some of the gel to come out. Winking at Kurt he continued to sing, slowly pelvic thrusting aginst the mic stand.

_Ah, babe, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

_Whoo-ooh-ooh_

_We're all sensitive people_

_With so much to give_

_Understand me, sugar_

_Since we got to be_

_Let's live_

_I love you_

Kurt was staring at Blaine, mouth agasp. He pants where becoming uncomfortably tight due to the sexiness that was Blaine Anderson.

_There's nothin' wrong_

_With me lovin' you_

_Baby, no, no_

_And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong_

_If the love is true_

_Oh, babe, ooh, ooh_

_Don't you know_

_How sweet and wonderful life can be?_

_Whoo-ooh_

_I'm askin' you, baby_

_To get it on with me_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

'Oh I will SO get it on with you' Kurt thought, gripping the chair so he wouldn't rush up and ravish his boyfriend infront of the whole glee club. He stared at Blaine and watched as he was practically dry humping the microphone stand.

_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push_

_Won't push you, baby_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, baby_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

'Oh you can push me anywhere. Aginst the wall. Over a desk. Infront of this class on the fucking piano for christ sake's just do me already.' Kurt put his hands over the front of his pants cursing himself for wearing such tight jeans today.

_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh_

_Let's get it on_

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Come on, baby, hey, hey_

_Let your love come out_

_If you believe in love_

_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh_

_Let's get it on, baby_

_This minute, oh yeah_

_Let's get it on_

_Please, please, get it on_

_Hey, hey_

_I know you know_

_What I've been dreamin' of_

_Don't you, baby?_

_My whole body is in love_

_Whoo_

_I ain't gonna worry, no, I ain't gonna push_

_I won't push you, baby, whoo_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, darlin'_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

_Gonna get it on_

_Beggin' you, baby, I want to get it on_

_You don't have to worry that it's wrong_

_If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good_

_Let your love come down_

_Oh, get it on, come on, baby_

The whole rest of the Glee club was staring at Blaine too. Puck and Santana where trying to contain their laughfter but where failing miserably at it. Finn was looking from Blaine to Kurt to back to Blaine, This was his brother Blaine was singing about, he twitched slightly at the thought of Kurt doing anything..Impure. Britney, Artie, Mike, Lauren and Rory where dancing around the room.

_Do you know I mean it?_

_I've been sanctified_

_Hey, hey_

_Girl, you give me good feelings, so good_

Blaine grabbed the mic and pushed the stand over, falling to his knees he continued.

_Nothin' wrong with love_

_If you want to love me_

_Just let yourself go_

_Oh, baby_

_Let's get it on_

The room exploded with applause as Blaine stood up. Kurt got to his feet and rushed out of the room.

"Well...um...Blaine that was unexpected but umm...good job? Please go see if Kurt is alright he was looking rather pale." said evoiding eye contact.

Blaine nodded, and ran out of the room in to the direction to where Kurt had ran. "Kurt!" he called walking down the hall. Looking to his left he saw a abandoned classroom door open. He walked in and what he saw almost made him come right on the spot.

There on the desk was Kurt with his hand rapped around his cock pumping it slowly. Kurt opend his eyes to see Blaine standing there. "Are you going to just stand there or help me?" he said cocking and eyebrow.

Blaine rushed over and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. "So you liked the song?" he swated away Kurt's hand and replaced it with his own, running his thumb over the slit.

Kurt moaned, "Did i like the song? I fucking loved that song!" He kissed Blaine, lightly biting his bottom lip.

Blaine chuckled and got down on his knees. He teasingly licked at the head of Kurt's cock before taking it all in his mouth. He slowly, oh so slowly bobbed his head up and down running his tounge along the underside of Kurt's cock.

Kurt let out a breathy moan "God..." he ran his fingers threw Blaine's hair.

Blaine pulled back "Actually my name is Blaine..." Kurt glared down at Blaine. Blaine leaned foward again and took all of Kurt back into his mouth sucking extra hard.

"I...I...Blaine you..." Kurt tried to warn Blaine but he only speed up and sucked harder hallowing his cheeks out. Kurt came with Blaine's name on his lips. Blaine swallowed all that Kurt had to offer, then pulled back and tucked Kurt back into his jeans zipping them up.

"Wait let me take care of you." Kurt said reaching to unzip Blaine's jeans.

Blaine stopped him. "No need, you can repay me later if you want though." He grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed him softly. "Do you want to go back to Glee?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Kurt smiled at him. "Not really, why don't we go home and cuddle?" Blaine nodded and went home with Kurt who couldn't stop humming a ceartin song.


End file.
